


沉沦

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 流血症状, 疼痛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 嬴政死后进入地府，不曾想过在这里遇见成为刑官的弟弟。





	1. Chapter 1

-

仿佛蓝色的火苗从平地上升起，蓦地窜上眉棱，刺痛感在粘稠潮湿的脸颊上翻滚。嬴政不安地挣扎起来，他的手指轻轻动了一下，接着是另一下。

他预感到自己在受簿官审讯完毕后昏迷了一会儿。他先前不知道死人在进入阴府之后也会沉睡，也会困顿。空气里弥漫着一股难闻的味道，是硫酸与铁锈。

地府的牢门一如既往，黑暗污秽，但阴冷的墙壁上，一盏盏单调的壁灯缓缓亮起，幽绿的鬼火悬空虚弱飘浮在灯座上。他的视线缓慢下移，暴露在空气中的眼球随着眼珠旋转的动作胀痛。刑官已经站在了牢狱前，影子几乎融入背景的黑暗。

“判官的判决是功过相抵。十年刑罚之后，你方可转生。”

他的语气平薄寡淡，嬴政的神经却突然紧绷，如同钥匙卡进合适的齿轮，调动熟悉的感官。阴影下重回青年时的薄唇抿得更紧，几乎是咬牙切齿，他阴沉着脸，从齿缝间挤出模糊不堪的话语：“为什么？”

刑官脸上原本是眼睛的地方流露出一丝笑意。他几乎是要叹息了，避而不答嬴政的问题，年轻的刑官微微偏过头，仿佛在漫长的等待之中耗尽了耐心，换了个角度审视牢狱中的男人。

“我以为你会过很久才会醒来。”他的手上拿着一把钥匙，在推开牢门走近时，牢中的火光突然加盛，仿佛再也无需在黑暗中隐藏自己的身份。在距离嬴政一尺远的地方，他站住了脚，说话的语气波澜不惊，但嬴政还是在他的声线里找到了丝毫的温存。

“为什么，我们都心知肚明。我们乱伦，理应属于地府。”

他的容貌如同记忆之中的那般俊美，甚至在阴暗的环境与时光的修饰下更加明媚。但当嬴政直视他的瞳孔，从前的清澈与爱意已然被冷酷以及说不明的笑意取代。这种笑让嬴政感到危险，好似毒蛇沿着脊梁缓缓缠上脖颈，每一个鳞片都散发着寒冷的气息。

“我一直想问你，当我们被拆散，我被你母亲派往边疆，你究竟如何做想？你没有来找过我，对吗？当我为了你起兵，为了你而死的时候，你仍旧拒绝见我。我曾经笃信你爱我，可是，你有吗？”

他突然激动起来，目光变得炯炯有神，梗头期待的样子与多年前弟弟的形象重合。嬴政会为了保护他而承诺永远不再见他，所以他以为这样才是对的，以为那些纷乱的爱意不过是少年人神志不清的幻觉。事实是，当弟弟闭眼在耳畔低喃“我会为你去死”时，嬴政并未当真。他错了。他向来看轻了这份感情。

然而，这又如何？扪心自问，他消弭不了往昔的错误，同样无法让死去的弟弟复生。

他在这目光下口干舌燥，不忍辜负，却咬住舌尖，无话回答。

于是刑官渐渐地也看出了兄长的犹豫。鬼火如同他一下跌入谷底的情绪，突然黯淡了许多。嬴政仍旧保持缄默，直到刑官再度抬起头。那股近乎哀伤的表情从他脸上消失了，取而代之的是平复后脸颊上一抹残存的绯红。

嬴政的心突然抽痛了一下。

他无法计算自己究竟有多久未曾真正笑过了。当秦军的铁骑最终扫平了关东，带来一匡天下的消息时，他会为了多年夙愿、多少辈先王的夙愿最终完成而喜极而泣；可同时他又感到一阵无力的空虚。没人看到他功成而名就，再没人会无所忌惮地拥抱他，对他说“我知道你会成为你想成为的人”，更没有人愿意义无反顾地为他蹈死。也许更早。从多年前他得知弟弟兵败，自尽于屯留时，嬴政的一切就失去了意义。食物只是食物，美人只是美人，天下只是天下。往前永远是处理不完的政务，做不完的决策，往后只能回顾亡者被定格的明亮的微笑。

做出的决定无法更改。好似欣赏前朝的文物，无论多么精美，也是他人的故事。

直到刑官再度开口，他才从回忆中挣脱。

“我是年纪最轻的刑官，也是最优秀的刑官。当主簿把你交给我，我就一直在考虑怎样陪伴你十年。”他是手掌落到嬴政的后颈，干燥的皮肤缓缓划过那里突起的骨骼，主簿的决定就是一个莫大的讽刺，但他甘之若殆。在自己受刑的十年间，他闭上眼，用兄长填满自己的心。凭脑海里残存的影像，他忍受了猎犬的撕咬，硫酸湖的浸泡，钉子钉满手指的痛苦。

但是你看，现在他默认了一切本该早已被相信的事实。十年的酷刑，日复一日的等待，永远在地府执刀换来的相遇，通通变成了残忍的玩笑。那些共度的神圣的时光，被当做祭坛，被当做神像，最后还不是全部泛黄褪色，变得面目全非，丑陋不堪。

肌肤相触的那一瞬间，他感到手掌最末端传来一阵微风般的颤抖。

他几乎是带着凶恶地施加了压力，示意人间高贵的帝王、阴间的囚犯走出牢房。

“可是现在我改变主意了。即兴发挥永远是最好的。等到了刑场，我会先拔掉你的舌头，反正无论如何，你也不用它说话。”

他轻轻凑近囚犯耳畔，鼻梁扫过颚骨，柔缓的呼吸如同恋人的吻，吹过嬴政脸颊。

-

他没有食言。第一天的刑罚，刑官以煮熟的牛筋把他绑在木桩上，铁钳伸进他的嘴，毫不犹豫地拽掉那条粉红的舌头，好像断绝自己的后路那样决绝狠毒。

鲜血流了满口，嬴政努力想咽下去，满嘴的苦涩全部写在脸上。刑官捂住他的额头，捏住他的下颚，不顾兄长的反对强行扳开他紧合的牙关。止不住的鲜血自然淋湿了他的左手，可随后，他塞进一条棉布，仿佛毫不在意污渍弄脏他的手。

当他沾血的手指扫过嬴政的额头顺起一缕碎发时，嬴政又从他身上找到了过去那个十七岁少年的影子。坚冰在他眼底融化，好像这才是他的本真。

“方才是私人恩怨，现在起，是公事公办。希望你不要怪罪。”

他露出略带歉意的神色，又仿佛毫无表情。与牢狱不同，刑场中业火冲天，刑具也被烤得通红。成蟜见过的囚犯无一不是在受刑时哭天抢地，害怕受伤，害怕疼痛，害怕受苦；一段时间后，当他们发觉无论肢体怎样支离破碎，在暮鼓声中都会重复原样，而疼痛又趋于麻木时，他们才会减弱叫喊与哭泣。刑场无疑是人世描绘的模样，能够让人畏惧，可唯有亲历的人才会真正理解血流成河的涵义。

他从刑具中拾起拨皮刀，刀锋第一次切入皮肤与血肉的缝隙时，嬴政咬紧了棉布，渗出的血液沿着布角滴落不已。他发出低微如猫儿般的呜咽，没有大哭大喊，隐忍与克制在他身上体现得淋漓尽致。成蟜在心底感叹自己的懦弱，缓缓抽出小刀，舌尖卷过从脖颈处缓缓渗出的血粒。

他没有忍住，在那里舔吻了多次，颧骨紧贴嬴政上下滑动的喉结，直到他的囚犯减弱了哭泣。

靠着对美食的幻想而忍饥挨饿苟活下来的人，当真正遇见一桌珍馐时，怎能忍住压抑许久的食欲与渴望？

“我会剥下你的整张皮。当我开始，不要乱动，好吗？”嬴政墨色的眸子氤氲朦胧，仿佛没有听懂刑官的话，仿佛根本没有听见刑官的话。臂腕被勒出一道浅白的痕迹，但无论怎样挣脱都逃不开刑架。只有刑官才能放开这里束缚的魂魄，哪怕是君王的命令也无法撼动古老陈旧的木架分毫。

当剥皮刀以毋容置疑的谨慎力道继续沿着胸膛滑下，火辣的痛感一路蔓延。嬴政从鼻尖发出痛苦的呻吟，成蟜的吻偶尔会落在先前剖开的地方，可下一刻，他仍旧一丝不苟地执行来自地狱的命令。干燥的手心抚过粘稠的小腹，他们进展得很缓慢，直到暮鼓声响起，残破的肢体以惊人的速度恢复原状，他也只是掀开一小片胸膛上的皮肤。

刑官拽下塞在嬴政口中的棉布。

“明日日出时，刑罚还会继续。”当他解开牛筋，嬴政几乎摔进他怀里。他眼中浮现出悲悯的姿态，不对他一人，也是对着所有正在受罚的魂灵。

成蟜不觉得自己能够勉强自己原谅。他无法像兄长那样，把爱人，把血亲放在所有事之后。当他们不能相见，被迫分离，他也没有苛责；他原谅了嬴政在母亲面前被质问时的软弱缄默。他唯一不能接受的是，在自己兵尽粮绝，知道自己将死，只想再见他一面时，嬴政却选择躲避，任他一个人死在屯留。

更别说前来镇压的正是嬴政的麾下。

行刑的日子总是那么单调，在黄昏至日出无需操刀的时刻，他会走出牢狱，面对迫近的夕阳拿出过去的时刻反复咀嚼。刑域里难以忍受的味道玷污了他对人世的思念。他等待了那么久，很难说他最终接受主薄交付的刑刀究竟是为了报复辜负自己的兄长，还是仅仅因为想要见他。

他从未见过今天一样无助害怕的嬴政。手指落在他腰间时，他抖动的幅度那么剧烈。很早以前成蟜就发现他背后、肩膀、小腿上都有一道浅浅的疤痕，他不禁联想到在归国之前他在邯郸受过的磨难。当时他心疼，暗自发誓不会让任何人再伤害他分毫，可如今伤害他的正是自己。

成蟜还是会不忍。看见他的血肉，他的泪水，他的疼痛，早已对此免疫的刑官竟然无从下手，在减缓行刑的速度的同时折磨自己的心。

他宁愿请求自己代他受苦，如果这样的请求有用的话。

就好像突然理解了嬴政从儿时起便留在心底的对苦痛的恐惧，不得不原谅他保全自己舍弃爱人的做法。

成蟜无从知晓，暮鼓声在让躯体恢复原样的同时能否驱散他的张皇。他看上去还是很疼，被抱紧而不至于跌倒时无声地抽吸着躲开他们之间的触碰。成蟜很企盼他能说些什么，可他好像真的失去了舌头，在被送回牢狱时一句话都没有说。

第一天结束时，他们再也没有交谈过。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，第三天……起初嬴政还在记数日子。并非为了逃离，而是为了消磨。久而久之他在黑暗中弄错了天数，在绵长悠远的鼓声中聆听自己的呼吸。这里唯一能够见到的人是成蟜，飘浮的鬼火只有在他出现时才会亮起。那点光亮下他的容貌被无数阴影切割成看不真切的面具，缝合服帖得完美无缺。

嬴政靠在冰冷的砖石墙壁上，毛茸茸的青苔上挂着沉重的水珠。伤口消失得一干二净，火辣的痛感却迟迟不肯消退。现在已经让他忍受不住，可他还将在这里待上十年。他揣测年轻的刑官在让他反省，好似在阳间的反省还不够深刻。

他突然想到如果刑期满了，他会转生。成蟜会被独自留在这里，永无止境地执刀行刑。没有人会记住他曾经鲜活过，而对他唯一的记述，是史官留下的寥寥数语。

刑官照例锁上门，拔下钥匙的那一刻，嬴政轻轻叫住了他。

“每天行刑结束，你去哪儿？”

刑官稍稍怔住，投射而来的目光深邃而惊讶。很快收拾完毕自己的情绪，他直起腰，隔着牢笼，若隐若现的微笑中藏着些许哀伤。

“冥河。那是唯一能望见阳世的地方。”

“……不休息吗？”

也许这句话暴露了太多的关心，一道浮光从温润的眼眶中反射，好似大脑深处发出的光。这一瞬的凝视中，嬴政恼怒地发觉自己竟然脸红了。

“我不需要睡觉。”

说完之后他低垂下眼帘，仿佛在等待嬴政的回答，没由来带着一丝恭敬。这一次嬴政保持缄默，直到刑官再度开口，居然带着卑微的请求的意味。

“我可以守着你睡着。”

看着兄长在身边睡着也不是没有过的事，只是这样的机会少之又少。他还记得大部分情况下，自己都会闭上眼装睡，等待被扣在掌心中的手轻轻抽走，以小心翼翼的姿态落在脸颊上的轻吻。确信那是爱的表现，他会强忍住想翘起嘴角的欲望，将喜悦憋在心里。嬴政的吻那么紧张而沉重，好像生怕有朝一日会失去他。

“成蟜。”他的君王轻唤了一声，和那时一样包含深情。那时不能明白的声线中的痛苦好像都能明白了，当年少者只看到两情相悦的欢愉时，年长者已经预见了现下的罪责。他上前跨了一步，握住那只从铁栏杆的缝隙中伸出的手，用力握紧好像让他知道自己就在身边。

在地府中，刑官唯一的消遣就是面对逐渐没落的夕阳思念所爱之人。冥河能够照出所有人的心，在他眼中，当他满怀深情时河流清澈缠绵如同一条浅浅的溪流；当他为他的背叛而仇恨愤怒时，河水迅速变得湍急而浑浊，暴怒如同洪水降临。

刑官明亮的眸子映出嬴政自己的模样。他下意识地回扣住对方的十指，想说些什么却觉得什么都不合时宜。光芒太艳在照亮自己的同时难免会灼伤他人，在倾心的爱恋之中嬴政也深谙感情的付出并不对等。他宁愿弟弟爱的是能够让他真正幸福的人，自己只做那个远观他们的人，在无人的夜里暗自吞食单恋无果的酸楚。

唯此才能看清自己又有多喜欢他。

这样纯洁无暇的情感，自己始终匹配不上。

成蟜凑过来试图吻他时，嬴政猛地打了个寒颤，抽出手退后一步，躲进浓厚的黑暗中。

“你走罢，”他在弟弟错愕的凝视中忍住哽咽的欲望，努力克制嗓音中的粘稠，“我配不上。”

-

他仍然在晨钟响彻之际醒来，刑官早已在外等候。或许是昨天的话，在剖开嬴政的胸腔时他显得那么心不在焉，持刀的右手颤抖得厉害。他的指尖穿过温热的脏器抚摸一截截光滑的脊骨，连触感都温柔了许多。当他沿着肋骨握住跳动的心脏时，他停住了，半阖的眼睛朝上抬起，微蹙的眉头盛满忧虑。

嬴政曾很多时候凝视他的瞳仁，它们让他想到冻结的湖水，黑墨色的黄金。

“你还没有回答我，我们分别后，他们究竟怎样对你。”

只是这一次，嬴政心中警铃大作。“你一定要问吗？”

成蟜迟疑了，他也预感到会引起新一轮的争吵，可他不能再等了，是真是假，他有权知道。

他点点头，放松了手中的力度。

嬴政扭过头，避开他灼人的目光。“还有什么可说的？……”

“我为你而死——”

“我知道。”

成蟜住了口，凝视着他。

“我想听实话，”他说，“你亲口告诉我。”

在成蟜还未行军前他收到过他写在锦帛上的文字，不知他找了什么关系，这份深情款款的信又辗转了多少人才送到嬴政手上，连边角都已染上了污渍。在无眠的夜里嬴政把它按在胸口，用自己的体温温暖泛凉的丝绸。他把上面的文字熟读成诵，直到它们全都失去原本的意思。

第一次读的时候险些掉眼泪，可如同既定的、双方都知晓的结局，他没有找他，甚至没有尝试。后来的悔恨多说就是文过饰非，他也懒得纠正成蟜的错以为，当做赎罪般凭他记恨、凭他苛责。

“——我怕死，你满意了？”

他声音不大，却制止了提升音调的话语。嬴政不敢去看弟弟的神情，大概觉得也会很难看。他闭上眼，接着转头，咬着牙，深吸一口气，一字一顿：“你满意了？你和我究竟谁更自私？你起兵叛乱只是为了见我？从那一刻起你就把我们都推上绝路，你我只有一个能活。”

“所以你任由我死去？”握着心脏的那只手在话语响起时陡然箍紧，缺氧的胀痛感从胸口蔓延至全身每一个器官，嬴政抽吸着弓起脊背，感到自己的血管费力地在紧密的束缚下砰砰跳动，“当你下诏，命令我行军作战，你不想过你等于在把我送往死刑场？你是太后的儿子，我是先王的遗孤，你王位的威胁。她巴不得找到借口诛杀我，而你，我想和你一起活着，你却背叛了我。”

热血冲上嬴政大脑，时隔多年，听闻关乎他血统的质疑，他仍旧愤怒。“你是遗孤，我不是吗？我倒希望我不是，否则也不会因为乱伦，待在这个地方。”

“……你要这颗心有什么用？”

刑域的硫酸湖泊因为刑官的怒火而沸腾，盘旋的黑鸟大噪而落。其中一只收敛尾羽，降落在刑架梢头。

成蟜挖出了那颗在手心中砰砰跳动的心脏，半是发泄地咬住他的嘴唇。他揉碎自己想要的那颗心，舌尖撬开抵触的齿唇，凶恶地卷住另一条舌头，强迫着吮吸噬咬。阔别后的第一个吻竟然如此不堪，成蟜在心底微微叹息。

他抚摸暂且完好无损的内脏，亲吻他的骨骼与筋络，然后把它们留给了乌鸦。刑官退开之后，嬴政甚至来不及看清他的表情究竟是否是怨恨大于哀伤，便被停留的鸟啄去了双眼。扑棱的羽翼如同黑色的浪潮，卷住它们的受害者。成蟜不知如何收敛自己的情绪，该以何种态度继续面对他。

明明碎掉的不是自己的心，可他无法忽视胸中翻滚的绝望与难受。

让他的内脏成为群鸦的盛宴不失为一种刑罚，更多的是成蟜暂且不想面对他、面对自己无望的爱恋。

明明他的吻，他的呼唤那样包含深情，好像直白地低语着“我爱你”。

他收拾不了自己的情感，最后还是屈服了，挥手赶走潮水般的鸦群，面对被啄食殆尽的皮囊，他握住他的手，无奈地吻住了自己的爱人。

直到熟悉的鼓声再度响起，只剩下骨骼的手指再度恢复触感，嬴政才发觉，他们的十指一直紧扣，不曾分离。

将囚犯带回牢房时，他还是没有忍住，从背后拥抱了一下。手臂从腰侧环紧，收敛，脸颊贴近肩膀，背后突起的蝴蝶骨在他们之间狭小的空间里抖动。嬴政的呼吸如同被重物击中而陡然加深，粘稠的呼吸从喉间溢出，只一刻便被迫切地咽回。像是海上的风暴，云层上的雷声，轰隆隆卷过大脑。他没有拒绝，同样也没有接受，静静维持这个姿势，在背后人看不见的地方眉角轻蹙，阖上眼帘。

很多次都是弟弟向他伸手，讨要一个偷偷摸摸的拥抱或者吻，通常是从背后抱来，在嬴政转过身时若无其事地收回手。

很多年过去了，蒙上灰尘的虚像在正主面前开始鲜活。嬴政害怕这么多年他爱的是一个脆弱虚假的影子，而非现在正靠在他肩上，安静如幼童的人。因为不想辜负这份心意，因为担虑无法给他理想中的爱，不如不去看也不去听，更不用提去回复了。

可是他骗不了自己。心脏还是会突然收紧，他还是下意识地寻找对方的呼吸与心跳，缓慢调整，直到它们的旋律重合。

这样逃避懦弱又伤人，多少次他渴望能再见弟弟一面，告诉他自己有多思念，可真当有了机会，他却踌躇太久，折磨自己的同时把爱人丢置水火之中。

指节扣上另一双骨骼分明的手时，不止成蟜，连嬴政自己都感到惊讶。他磕磕碰碰，咬到舌头，最终还是将那句“今晚留下”说出了口。刑官也愣了愣，右手上移，在他耳边发出“嘘”声，轻轻捂住他的眼睛。

和旧时一样，嬴政很快安静下来，舌尖的苦涩在口腔里默默蔓延。

“是什么让你改了心意？”他的叹息近在咫尺，好像突然被疲惫与空虚攫住。嘴唇在颈部的皮肤上游走，若即若离，像是不放心的试探，虚与委蛇的温情。

接下来是预想之中的长久的沉默，好像连说话的人本身也没明白为什么，他也同样困惑。成蟜松开手，没由来一阵失意，但他已经习惯了。“你不必勉强，我也无意强求。你大可把我看做一个死不悔改的示爱者，不必一定要给个结果。”呼吸缠绕在背后，他很平静，平静得过分。这样很不公平，三十年的等待理应有所收获。

更不公平的是，他还在怀疑过去的爱。这让嬴政难过，他那时也不过二十岁，这些天强加给他的质问与指责，未免过了分。

“你究竟是瞎了眼，还是瞎了心？”他无可奈何地闭上眼，眉间隆起。这一次轮到成蟜无措了。他微微抬头，唯一看到的是兄长略带痛苦的脸。他也迷惑起来，不明白这是真情的流露还是又一次欺骗。他们还是太熟悉了，熟悉到这点疑虑根本无法逃脱嬴政的注意，眉棱投下的阴影又深了几分。他的面孔还是那么棱角分明，闭上眼的时候好像世界的湖水全部藏了起来。

成蟜犹豫着，伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下他的嘴唇。

“……傻子。”轻薄的气息吹过指尖，他感到一条舌头挤了进来，轻碰一下指腹又赶忙缩回。嬴政握住他的手掌，耐心地抚摸过每一个关节，最后拉下他的手，低头在手心里落下一吻。好像吃痛一般，他的五指卡在成蟜的指缝里。

也许他不再是弟弟心中等待的那个人。

可他不想连“也许”的资格都失去，那样他们的感情会变得多么无聊又脆弱啊。

寂静在他们之间流淌，谁都不愿意打扰。直到一阵清脆的铃声从黑暗的牢房与锈水的侵蚀中飘来，带着阳间的风雨与阳光，照亮不大的牢笼。

听过了暮鼓晨钟，嬴政从未听过这铃声。

刑官抬起头，肩膀轻颤，在这轻盈的铃声里他仿佛又看见了颓倒的宫阙，烧焦的土地，被大雨洗涤的血迹。萧条的气息从阳世透过响彻的铃铛传来，虫咬般的疼痛如闪电炸裂在脑海里，让他无力思考，连呼吸都让气管与肺部抽动痛苦。

他才得到他的回答，他方才才说出了他甘愿为之等待三十年的话。

又不得不放他走。

嬴政诡异地发觉弟弟的手臂不住收紧，勒得自己肋骨生疼。他的头埋得更低，好像下一刻自己就会消失，而他生怕这会成为现实。

“成蟜……？”

“阳世有人为你招魂，”他的声线并无异常，可从他耸起的肩膀，急促的呼吸，不难看出他进退维谷，“天下大乱，有人需要你。快去吧。”

嬴政的天下也是秦国的天下，他很难不怀抱私心。何况，没有什么地方比地狱的刑场更折磨人心。他想把最好的留给他，无论怎样，他们无法在活着时厮守，死后阴间总有他们的一席之地。他无需惧怕什么人会让他们分离。死亡本身便是最好的相遇。

而在那之前，他会等他。

无非是再等待十年，看几千次落魄的夕阳与奔涌的冥河，在血迹斑斑的刑架之间寻找他的影子。但是嬴政，他或许只有再活十年的时间。

有又什么关系呢？在一起于相爱，难道不是后者更为重要吗？

他松开手，轻轻握住兄长的手腕，在拽住他走出牢房时，却被反手抓牢。成蟜下意识回头，嬴政那双好看的眸子如同被大雨浸湿，流露着不解。

“天下治乱，和我们又有什么关系，”他上前一步，低头握住弟弟的下颚，拇指滑过颚骨在吻上他之前嬴政闭上双眼，偏头扫过他的脸颊，在他耳侧朦胧低语，“你是我的刑官，现在我归属于你。”

舌尖交缠在一起，嬴政品尝到他的吻落下时深入脊髓的苦痛。他们都抑制不住去朝对方奔跑，脚下的道路错综复杂，可是每一条的尽头，都指向彼此所在之处。

写在史书之外，写在彼此的血液里，写在阴间的生死簿上。

“你要想好……”好像仍旧带着犹豫，成蟜没有加深这个吻，只是蹙眉又问了一句，仍旧站在原地。

十年原本不是那么长，毕竟，他有无数时光可以用来铭记。

铃声急促起来，似是催促。可嬴政仍旧摇头，如儿时一样捂住他的眼睛。

“我会补偿你。”用留下的日子。他们可以再次把彼此融入对方的魂魄里，就如他们曾经拥有过的那样。杂乱又悠长的吻落下，好像最终说服了刑官，他不再劝说，默默陷入缄默。

铃声减弱，而渐渐被晨钟代替。

铛。铛。铛。


	3. Chapter 3

-

“如果你兄长看到你这副模样，他会伤心吗？”

刑官说着这话时，一枚铁钉恰好在锤子的撞击下缓慢钉进右手拇指。钝重的撞击凿开脆弱的白骨，红黑色血液如同被榨干毒液的小蛇，沿着手掌的纹路蜿蜒而下。他精疲力尽，只知下意识屏息，咬紧绑在嘴里的棉布以防咬断舌头。至于刑官的话，朦胧渺远，仿佛来自炼狱永不停息的烈风另一端。

他花了好久思考兄长究竟是谁，他叫什么，究竟是什么模样。并非他把他丢在记忆宫殿的角落里如同丢弃一盏打碎的灯座，而是疼痛让他的头脑一片空白，搅乱了他的思绪，颠覆了他的感知。

在这期间，钉子仍旧已缓慢而坚定的速度一点点入侵。他好像失去了自己的手，只知麻木地承受而不知反扛，唯有入耳清晰的铛铛声与撼动全身的震感提醒着他受刑的正是自己。

“不，”他的声音透过厚实的棉布变得沙哑沉闷，泪腺止不住分泌着生理盐水缓解因剧痛而滚烫的热度，他微微偏头，眼神空洞，好像透过了刑官，一直落到被烤得焦黑的地面砖块上，“他不会。我想我在他心里不过是一块棋子，但他在下一盘棋局。”

刑官脸上浮现出抱歉而苦涩的笑容，每一次提到兄长，他都会露出这样悲怜的神色。他提得很多，多到连成蟜都感到厌倦。这不过是刑场的又一个游戏，他想，折磨你的身躯，也会同时折磨你的心。

他取出另一枚钉子，双手捧负的样子虔诚专注。“早知如此，你还会与他行乱伦之罪吗？如今你一无所有，焚风让你的嘴唇皲裂，你的血也流尽了。你为他受刑，他有这样为你的觉悟吗？”

他的话语击打在额头上，太阳穴突突突突跳动不止，好像承受不住巨大压力即将爆裂。他费力地思考，费力地吞咽下口中为数不多的唾液，刑官的话在漫长的罅隙之间被捶打，拼接，整合，直至失去它们的全部意思。他不明白。他困惑地摇头，本能地抵制，嘴唇像被另一个人支配，擅自吐出不存在于他脑海里的话语。他听着自己的声音，却怀疑身边站着一个看不见的人，替他回答了刑官的问题。

“他也会为我受刑，在他死去之后。我在这里不是因为他是兄长，而是我爱他。这本和他是否爱我无关。这很不公平，但没什么是不公平的。”

刑官苦笑着摇摇头。“死不悔改。”他叹息不语，钉入一根根一寸长的铁器，直到再没有缝隙容得下它们。暮鼓声响起时成蟜早已不再流泪，他无力地抽噎，泪水流下又被烤干，现在他早已没有那么多眼泪可以流了。

“回去吧。”刑官搀扶着他，一整日的捆绑让他腿脚发麻，不得不倚靠在他肩上才能趔趄着前行。刑官一直很有耐心，甚至耐心得过分；很久以后，当囚徒最终披上也刑官的外衣，他才霍然明白，耐心是因为有太多时光无处挥霍。受刑者之于刑官，是唯一能够聊以慰藉的人。

他们花了很久才回到牢房，烟绿色鬼火漂浮闪烁。一直以来成蟜都有一种错觉，他走回牢房，没有休息就必须再度返回，否则他无法让一天刑满六个时辰。刑官却告诉他，他会在回到牢房的那一刻陷入昏迷般的睡眠。他是他见过的最嗜睡的那一个，也许，在阳界的时候过度殚精竭虑，到了阴间也无法摆脱对睡眠的渴望？

无关紧要。现在他们都是行走的幽灵，在不属于自己的土地上来回穿梭。很多年后，当行刑期满，仍旧不曾听闻兄长消息的弟弟主动提出留下，甘愿忍受狱间的烈火，拿起刀，变成刑官中的一员。

只要等见到他。反正他已经等了十年，人生那么短，兄长又还有多少个十年任由他等呢？

冥界的河流奔涌不息；冥河之上，死去的魂灵络绎不绝。河岸边开着红色白色的狭长的花朵，它们面对河流，而年轻的刑官面对浩浩荡荡的夕阳，默默无言，心底泪流成河。

他的目光在行人中来回往复，只是为了看一样等待之人的脸庞。说来悲伤，这是他唯一的消遣。说到底，他不过是虚假爱恋里把谎话当真的傻子，还感觉良好，暗自沉沦。

直到他最终抓住他的手，没有放开。他低喃着爱语，侧过脸亲吻。手指拂过额前的触感那么真实，一如他们还活着，那样鲜活，那样干净，不必被背叛与绝望横兀，在一切凶兆未曾降临前不谙世事地作乐寻欢。

如果这里有所爱之人，就算身处阴府，他仍会为这莫大的馈赠而眼含热泪。他就是他能够得到的最好的馈赠，除此之外，他于世界，也就没什么要求了。

无数干涸碎裂的灰尘混进河水里，扑面夹杂的水汽纷纷而落。嬴政在牢里，走前成蟜站在牢门外，温存地凝视他的侧脸，一遍遍确认他熟睡后才回到冥河边上。他们已经是老朋友了，河流从来不语，只是映照出他内心最真实的模样。它变得像阳间的咸阳城外的樊川，曾经兄弟二人郊游的地方。他们曾躲在一个古木后接吻，舌尖上裂开的甜蜜至今不觉古老。

等到嬴政刑期结束，成蟜会放他离开。他已经为了他放弃过一次离开的机会，成蟜不允许有第二次。他们会永别，成蟜发誓自己会守着这段感情。他不会忘记是什么让自己决定永远留在阴间无法往生。除却爱，没什么能让他折腰。

但一切都还早。他们还即将度过一段漫长的岁月。成蟜抹了一把被氤氲水汽濡湿的脸颊，可他很快惊奇地发觉，一颗泪水正重重砸在自己手背上，接着是另一颗。审视内心，他并不觉得难过，也不觉得哀伤。笛声般的感情穿梭在他与刑场，他与嬴政之间。不扰人，让人安心也无奈。

这本是他的爱。向来无需公平。

\- Fin


End file.
